moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Windmill
The is a that gives Gold to the Player that builds them. Technical * The Windmill produces one Gold point per second. ** Since acquiring Gold increases the Player's age, the Windmill also increases the Player's age by one experience point every second. * Each Windmill costs and . * The Windmill has 400 HP. * You can place a maximum of 7 windmills. * A Windmill is a solid object. Therefore, players and animals cannot move through it, nor can projectiles. ** Interestingly, projectiles will not pass over the Windmill even if they were fired from on top of a Platform or from a Turret, implying that the Windmill is taller than most other structures. ** Projectiles cannot damage the Windmill. Strategy Using * Place Windmills in order to earn Gold. * Windmills can also be used to help you level up faster in case you die, so be sure to place all your windmills as soon as possible. * Due to the Windmill's value to the player, enemies will always seek to destroy other player's windmills. For this reason, you must protect your windmills. Try building Walls and Spikes around them. You may even wish to leave a Turret or a Pit Trap behind to deter weaker visitors, the more, the better. However, don't go too over-the-top, because you'll reach your limit on structures and you'll have nothing to build. If you sincerely wish to guard it with your life, you can patrol it and use a Repeater Crossbow or something to deter them. Or, if you are truly nomadic, you can put as much protection as you'd like. ** An alternative method of protecting your Windmills is to scatter them all around the world with no walls to draw attention to them. That way if someone finds one of your windmills, the other six will survive. *** This works especially well if you have a Hand Axe, Great Axe, or Stick and can quickly recover the required resources to replace your windmills if some are destroyed. ** After breaking some windmills, try replacing it with your own, as many players won't notice the change in how much gold they're making, or that they can make more windmills, and your windmills will be safe for as long as that base lives. *** Try to split this up as it may become obvious if they stop making any gold. *** You should keep an eye out for your gold as they might have noticed and destroyed your windmills. ** Windmills can be placed outside of the world, this is useful as players cannot access the end of the world, so you need to place walls only on one side, and make the walls as strong as possible. This saves space and . * Windmills can also be used as defenses. Due to the fact that arrows and projectiles cannot pass over windmills, they may be lined on the inside of your base's walls in order to "bullet-proof" them, preventing attacks from turrets and players with Platforms who would shoot over your Walls. ** Be sure to place the Windmills on the inside of your walls. That way enemies will have to destroy your walls in order to get your windmills. ** It may also help to leave gaps in-between windmills, that way you can place platforms inside your base and shoot over your own walls without the enemy shooting over them at you. * During a raid, Windmills can be placed in order to create shelter from turret and arrow fire. Against * Windmills give a large amount of Wood and a bit of Stone, so destroy these as an alternative to Turret Farming. Trivia * The Windmill was one of the first structures in the game. * Windmills are also one of the first structures to have an animation in the game. * Windmills are one of the four structures to have a corresponding , which is the Windmill Hat. History * 0.69 - Increased limit from 6 to 7 * 0.35 - Increased limit from 5 to 6 * 0.1 - Added (Initial Release)